Santa Claus is coming to town
by fRenZ4EveR
Summary: Santa Claus : presents. The only present Sakura wants is to be in her High School cheerleading team. Will she get in? What other presents may come her way? Sasusaku naruhina shikaino nejiten
1. Jealousy

**This is my new story! Hope you like it!**

Jealousy 

"I wish there is other things to do." Tenten said.

"Yeah I know. Hey! What is that sound?" Ino said.

"I don-don't k-know." Hinata stuttered.

They walked to where the shouting coming from which was in the school campus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were too late. The noise died down and everybody was walking away.

Then Hinata spotted Naruto.

"T-there is N-naru-naruto k-kun." Hinata stuttered pointing to a boy who have yellow colour hair and blue eyes that was walking towards Ino, Hinata and Tenten. ( A/N: Sakura is not there yet. )

Naruto stood beside Hinata. Hinata blushed.

"Hey Naruto! What happened just now?" Ino asked.

"You will not believe it! Uchiha Sasuke was beating somebody named, I think, Kiba when a girl stopped him." Naruto said.

"A girl? Are you serious? I mean except for me, Hinata and Tenten every girl in our school likes, I mean, loves Sasuke." Ino said her jaw dropping. Hinata's eyes widen.

Tenten was saying things like " What!" "Who cannot like that heartthrob?"

Flashback

"You are going to die shit-head." Sasuke said.

"You know, fighting here and now isn't a very good choice." A girl with pink hair and green eyes said behind Sasuke. Jaws dropped all the way to hell. Eyes widen as big as globes. Sasuke turned around.

"What did you say?" Sasuke said.

"I just said you may want to stop hitting him now." Sakura said.

"Sasuke turned around and walked away.

_Who the hell is this girl? She is different from other girls I seen. Yet in a good way. Where the hell did that sentence come from? _Sasuke thought as he walked to class.

End of flashback

"C-come on w-we'll be l-late for c-class." Hinata said never stopped stuttering.

"Oh yeah!" Tenten said running

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bring!"the school bell rang.

A certain pink haired girl went to the teacher's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo." Kakashi said entering the class room.

"Kakashi-sensei why are you so early today? Eh pervert?" Naruto said.

"Well because somebody went to tell me that class started already and the somebody is your new classmate Haruno Sakura." Kakashi said. The pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura walked into the classroom.

"Hey she is hot!" a guy said

"Yo hottie wanna date?" another boy said.

_What! Hot? Hottie! She is getting cooler than me! _A girl named Wantanbe Ami who is super skinny because of too much diet and has too much make-up for her own good thought.

"BOYS! NO FANCULBS FOR FOREHEAD GIRL HERE!" Ami shouted.The boys obeyed Ami as they did not want to drop out.

"SHUT UP AMI!" Hinata shouted. Everybody was shocked even the expressionless people but they showed no emotion.

"Anyway Sakura I want you to sit beside Uchiha Sasuke ." Kakashi said.

"WHAT!" The girls in class shouted.

"How come she can sit beside Sasuke-kun and we can't!" Ami shouted.

"Because I said so now sit down Wantanbe." Kakashi said.

Sakura walked towards her newly – found seat.

_Whoa he is cute_ Sakura thought as she sat down.

"Turn to page 394." Kakashi said.

"Where is that godamn pencil!" Sakura muttered softy but Sasuke heard.

"Here." Sasuke said as he passed Sakura her pencil.

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura said

_She is VERY different from other girls. She did not drool or flirt with me. Interesting. _Sasuke thought.

"Oh yes. Sakura today after school there will be another round of sports try-outs." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded.

**Well how do you like this chapter?**


	2. New friends

**Sry I cannot reply ur reviews! I am rushing!** New friends 

"Alright class dismiss." Kakashi said.

"Hi!" Ino said as she walked to Sakura's desk with Hinata and Tenten.

"Oh hi." Sakura looking at the girls going to Sasuke while he is trying to get away.

"Don't worry about them. They are just Sasuke's Fanclub. By the way I am Tenten." Tenten said.

"I am Ino and this is Hinata." Ino said.

"Hi." Hinata said.

"We know that you know the places of the school but we will fill you in about people in our class." Tenten said.

"Oh ok as you know I am Sakura." Sakura said.

They walked to the school yard.

"Ok that is Nara Shikamaru." Tenten said.

"Very clever." Ino said dreamily.

"Yeah and as you can see, he is Ino's crush!" Tenten said.

"Hey!" Ino shouted.

"S-sakura, I think you will be a g-good f-friend to u-us." Hinata said.

"Thanks!" Sakura thanked.

"She is nice." Tenten said.

"Yeah much better than the person she sits beside in class." Ino said.

"You mean Sasuke? I think his is a nice person." Sakura said.

"Don't be fooled. He is a school bully. And he is so rich that his parents own the school. Plus he makes people drop out." Tenten said.

"Um…ok." Sakura said.

"Oh! And that's Hyuuga Neji. Hinata's cousin and Tenten' s crush." Ino said evilly

"INO!" Tenten shouted blushing deep red.

"What? Oh and that's Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke's best friend even though it doesn't seem like it and Hinata's crush." Ino said.

Hinata blushed but didn't say anything.

"And that is Wantanbe Ami, head of the cheerleading squad and the head of Sasuke's fanclub." Tenten said.

"S-sakura which s-sport are you t-try-trying out f-for?" Hinata asked.

"Everything I guess especially cheerleading. I always wanted to be in my high school's cheerleading team." Sakura said.

"Whoa. That is too much." Ino said.

"Fine I will not try out for basketball, hockey, soccer and golf." Sakura said.

"Lets go back to class guys!"Hinata said.

"Finally! You stop stuttering!" Ino said.

Hinata smiled widly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School ended tryouts started.

"All students that want to tryout for any sport or anyone who wants to watch the tryouts please come to the gym." The PA system boomed.

"Sakura! Come on! I want to watch you try out! "Ino shouted.

"Me too." Hinata added.

"Yeah." Tenten said.

"Hi! I am Uzumaki Naruto. " Naruto said as he walked towards the four girls. Hinata blushed

"Oh hey Naruto." Tenten said

"Hey Hinata. Haruno Sakura right? " Naruto said.

Sakura nodded.

"Good luck with the tryouts oh and Sasuke." Naruto said walking away.

"Thanks…" Sakura said unsurely.

Soccer tryouts were first then volleyball, golf, bowling, hockey, swimming, softball, tennis, table tennis ( ping pong ), baseball, badminton and lastly **CHEERLEADING**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well? Nice? **

**Pls review!**


	3. Need a ride?

Need a ride?

"Gather around here please." Tsunade said.

"I am Tsunade, the principal of this school and the volleyball coach. I want you to go 1 on 1 and I will pick who will go on the team. First, Haruno Sakura and Takeshiko Keiko!" Tsunade said. Keiko did a underhand serve lamely and so on and so for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lastly Cheerleading try-outs!" Gai-sensei said.

"Oh! I am Wantanbe Ami. The prettiest head cheerleader there ever was!" Ami said.

_She paid the school to be the head cheerleader and the nerds look better than her._ Everybody that heard Ami said.

"We need 7 more people to be on **my** team. So respect me with all your life!" Ami said.

"Yukino Fusawaga!" Ami yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon it was Sakura's turn.

"Crash  
That was you and me  
Started out so innocently  
Shattered on the ground  
I hear the sound" the music played.

Sakura did a back flip.

"Crash  
Ringing in my ears  
I still feel the sting of my tears  
Someone wake me  
I can't seem to break free"

Sakura jumped into the air.

**"Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world"** the music continued.

Sakura did a 360.**  
**  
**"Hush  
Don't say one more word  
At this point the truth seems absurd  
Cause who we were  
If gone forever" **

Sakura had perfect landing.**  
**  
**"Crash  
Underneath the fears  
Everything's so twisted and weird  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free" **The music when on.

Sakura jumped into the air and did a somersault.

**  
"Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world**

**Crash world, yeah yeah" **

Sakura did a double backflip.

**"Slow motion  
Devastation  
Shouldn't seen it coming  
But I couldn't do nothing  
emotion  
Desperation  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free" **the song played on.**  
**  
**"Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world"**

Sakura did a 160 in the air.

"**Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world"**

Sakura did a cartwheel and ended it with a split.

"**Say twice Crash world, yeah, yeah" **the song ended.

"Everybody was shocked, no one moved.

Then boys cheered and clapped.

Sasuke smirked.

_Heh, she is good. But I don't think Ami is going to let her in the squad. Sakura is way better than Ami in anything. As everybody know, she never lets anybody who is better than her get into the squad You are highly interesting Haruno Sakura ._Sasuke thought.

Boys were shouting now.

_Grr… Haruno! Forehead girl got fanboys faster than me! In fact I don't even have fanboys! I will never let you join the team Big Forehead. NEVER! _Ami thought angrily

"Ok cheerleading try-outs results will be out next week." Tsunade said.

Hinata, Tenten and Ino left.

Sakura went to the changing room.

Secretly, Ami was following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura finished changing and was going out of the school but suddenly water splashed on her.

"My work here is done!" Ami snickered.

"AMI!" Sakura screamed

Ami left

"Need a ride back home?" A voice said

Sakura looked to where voice came from…..

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed shocked.

"Come on I'll give you a ride home." Sasuke said walking towards the school parking lot with Sakura following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow nice bike." Sakura said when they reached Sasuke's motorbike.

Sasuke did not say anything but just carried Sakura bridal style and put her on his motorbike.

"Hold on." Sasuke said.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist.


	4. Weirdo

Sry I didn't up-date in such a long time, I was reading fanfics a lot. LOL. Also watch out for my new stories.

Weirdo 

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Sakura replied.

"My house is just behind this block." Sakura said.

"Ok. Hang on." Sasuke said.

"Ok." Sakura said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for the ride." Sakura said.

"No prob." Sasuke said.

Sakura stepped off the motorcycle, turn around and lean forward, and you can and will guess what she did then. She kissed him aon the cheek! Sasuke immediately blushed but his hair was blocking Sakura from seeing him blush.

"Um….. how about you come in?" Sakura asked.

"Uhh… what about your parents?" Sasuke said.

"Oh, they…..are on a business trip working their ass off trying to find a bigger company to work with…. You see my family is working very hard to earn money." Sakura said sadly.

"Mine too…..only….." Sasuke said.

"Yours are rich and mine is not." Sakura said.

"Hn."Sasuke said.

"Well come in." Sakura said changing the subject.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

They walked into the small house of Sakura's

"You want some tea?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. " Sasuke said.

"Wait here." Sakura said walking off.

When Sakura was gone, Sasuke walked to the coffee table with a photo album on it and opened it.

Flip

Three- year-old Sakura in the middle of doing a cartwheel.

Flip

Seven-year-old Sakura doing a split.

Flip

Eleven-year-old Sakura with pompoms in her hands.

Flip

Thirteen-year old Sakura doing a cartwheel.

Flip

Fifth teen-year old Sakura with a cake in her hands and her parents beside her.

Sasuke took out that picture and flip it around.

Sakura's 15 birthday: March 28 

_So… Sakura's birthday is one week from now? _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke? Where are you?" Sakura asked from the kitchen.

Sasuke slipped the photo back in the album.

"Oh here you are!" Sakura said.

"Um… Sakura I got to go. See you in school." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Ok." Sakura said leading him to the door.

Sasuke walked outside, and kissed Sakura gently on the lips.

"Thanks" Sasuke said as he walked out of the house

Sakura was shocked. Did the Uchiha prodigy just kissed her ON THE LIPS? Yes he just did.

Sakura recovered from her shock.

"SASUKE! Wait!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke stopped.

Sakura picked up something from the kitchen table.

"Here. This is the key to my backdoor just in case you need anything, you can come by.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he took the key from Sakura's hand and close the door behind him as he walked off.

"Hey! He diid not drink the tea I made for him!" Sakura said.

"Weirdo." Sakura said smiling.


	5. Singing

OMG! I am so sorry, I got banned from using the computer! With just one thing! Exams…… ( well you get the dirft.) Soooooo sorry!

Singing

"Try-outs result are out!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't need to be so loud Naruto." Tenten said.

"H-hi…. Naru…to-..kun…" Hinata said. (A/N: Stutter much?)

_Oh… Hinata really likes Naruto!_ Sakura thought, smiling to herself.

"Come on! I wanna see the results!" Ino said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I got into the volleyball, track, bowling, swimming, ice hockey…." Sakura said.

"I didn't get into the cheerleading team…" Sakura said sadly.

"Look on the bright side Sakura! At least you don't have to face Ami!" Ino said.

But sakura was already walking to the school front steps

"You got into figure skating!" Ino yelled after her.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten ran up to her.

"Sakura, why are you that sad?" Hinata asked when they stopped on the school steps

"My only dream that I actually can do is to be in my high school cheerleading team." Sakura said.

Suddenly, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji came out from behind them.

Naruto was horribly singing _Stronger _by _Britney Spears._

Sakura blinked for a while then started singing with him! Well too!

_**Ooh hey, yeah**_

Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm…

Chorus:  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm…

CHORUS:  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

Come on, now  
Oh, yeah

Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go

Repeat CHORUS

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

"Eh? Sakura-chan, you can sing?" Naruto said

"Um…" Sakura said as she blushed sightly. ( A/N: Hinata much? )

"HELL YEAH SHE CAN!" Ino shouted.

**I am soooooo sorry! But no worries! I will post another story soon…. So….**


End file.
